kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Zack
is the current leader of Team Baron. As the group's former second-in-command, he was promoted to the position when their leader, Kaito Kumon, stepped down to focus on the mystery surrounding Helheim Forest. In his first Inves Battle, he shown using the Matsubokkuri Lockseed. He later receives a mass production Sengoku Driver and a Kurumi Lockseed from Kaito during his capture and escape from Yggdrasill. With the Sengoku Driver and Lockseed he received, he is able to transform into , the second rider in Team Baron. History As Team Gaim tries to convince the Beat Riders to participate the dance event, most of them deny the offer thanks to Kaito. Mai, along with Kouta went to Team Baron wanting them to participate, but Kaito refuse. After they left, Peko reveals his purpose of joining Team Baron as Kaito decides to quit and gives Zack the Sengoku Driver before he leaves without telling his reason to the team. Later, Team Baron went to Team Gaim's garage as they want to participate the event, also telling them that Kaito quit their team. Before the event could start, Oren arrives to crash the event. While Gaim fights Bravo and the Inves, Mitsuzane is about to transform, but Zack stops him as he tells him that the dance is also theirs. Zack transforms into Armored Rider Knuckle and assists Gaim. While fighting, the rest of the Beat Riders (less Team Red Hot) joins in the event as they are about to dance. However, the music stops playing, but it didn't stop them from dancing. While fighting the Inves, Baron appears to assist Knuckle before they finish off the Inves together for one last time. Later, Knuckle fought the two Inves in Zawame. After defeating them, Zack and Peko looked at the injured citizen as they saw Helheim's plants growing from their wound, making the citizens panic and forces them to back off. Oren arrives along with Hideyasu and still mocks the Beat Riders until three Inves appears. Knuckle helped Gaim and Ryugen fight the Elementary Inves before finishing them off. Mai inform to the Beat Riders about Yggdrasill's plan as she decides to reveal in public. However, a horde of Inves appears as Zack and Mitsuzane fights them. Later, he found Kaito and learns that he was working for Yggdrasill, which made Zack worried about humanity's future. Zack would join Kaito to fight Demushu, however the Over Lord escaped from them. Later, they witness the Kurokage Troopers guarding Zawame from Inves. While wondering in Zawame, they were shocked to see Yggdrasill Tower being covered by Helheim's plants as Inves started to appear from the tower. They then join Marika to fight an army of Inves as Hideyasu and Oren would join them as well. After the Inves were defeated, Demushu appears and overpowers the Riders with his new evolved form. Struggle to fight the Over Lord, Kouta appears as he defeats Demushu with his new Kiwami Arms. Before Mitsuzane's arrival and Kaito's left to a still opened Druper with Kouta, Zack was given by Kaito a Suika Lockseed, which is later used by Gridon. Fed up with Redyue's announcement on her species' invasion and going to used his people for a sacrifice, Zack goes to the Over Lord with Jonouchi and Oren accompanies him until they find and rescue a civilians who were attacked and caught by an Inves army. He almost close to death by uncontrolled Gridon Suika Arms after giving Gridon a Suika Lockseed. When Kouta finds out about Mitsuzane's true color of using Beat Riders as a scapegoat, being a brother of Yggdrasill's overseer but betrays him, as well as allied with a villains like Ryoma, Sid and then currently Over Lords to the Beat Riders as what Kaito and Minato trying to Kouta about, Zack becomes enraged to here Mitsuzane's allegiance. Zack later aids Kouta in fighting Duke, but was easily defeated by the New Generation Rider. With the interference of Baron, Ryoma informed about his plan to others. Zack and some others does not appear to trust him, just as what Minato said about her experience with Ryoma. Despite not trusting Ryoma, Zack joins in with the other Armored Riders and follow Ryoma's plan. Receiving the Suika Lockseed from Kaito, he changes into Suika Arms and along with Baron and Marika, they successfully hold of the Suika Arms and Tulip Hoppers for Kouta and Ryoma to enter the enemy's base. After Kaito destroys the machine that Redyue and Mitsuzane stole the life force from each people, Zack and Yoko evacuate everyone out of the room while Kaito will search for Kouta. Personality Zack serves as second-in-command in Kaito's absence. He is an excellent dancer and loyal to Kaito. While in an Inves Game, he and Peko set up a cheat in order to make Team Baron the winner by making the opponent's Inves go berserk. Their actions were detected by Kaito who furiously broke Peko's slingshot, restricting them from cheating again. When Kaito quits Team Baron so that he can fight the Yggdrasill Corporation and not to put his teammates in danger, he gives Zack the Team's leadership and gives him a Sengoku Driver. When Oren is about to disrupt the Beat Riders' stage performance, Zack shows his heroic side for the first time in the series by risking himself to protect the Beat Rider dancers via becoming Kamen Rider Knuckle and assisting Gaim. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Knuckle's forms are called . - Kurumi= Kurumi Arms *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 107 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Knuckle's default walnut-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Kurumi Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kurumi Bombers, while the helmet Knuckle wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 18. In this form, his offensive stats are lower than Gridon's, but he has better agility stats, jumping higher and running faster than the aforementioned Rider. This Arms' finisher has three variations depending on which function Knuckle activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Knuckle jumps into the air while golden energy surrounds his right foot that releases walnut-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful front kick. *Au Lait: Knuckle jumps into the air as a projection of a walnut covers him before he strikes the target with a super powered punch. Alternatively, Knuckle launches an average sized energy shaped-like walnuts at the target. *Sparking: Knuckle punches the air, creating giant energy spheres shaped like walnuts at the target. Appearances: Episodes 18, 20-21, 25-26, 30-32, 34, 37, The Golden Fruit Cup!, 38-40 - Other Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. With the exception of Suika Arms, all of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. (1,153 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. is Knuckle's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed (reserved for Gaim), this form's Arms Weapon is a pair of boxing gloves created from energy watermelons, reminiscent of Knuckle's Kurumi Bombers, while the helmet Knuckle wears is the with an unspecified visor. This form debuts in episode 39. This form can interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips Knuckle with its boxing glove weapons for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Knuckle's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Knuckle to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change so far, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes black, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. Appearances: Episodes 39-40 - Donguri= Donguri Arms is Knuckle's acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed (reserved for Gridon), this form's Arms Weapon is the Donkachi, while the helmet Knuckle wears is the with the visor. - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms is Knuckle's pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matsubokkuri Lockseed (reserved for Kurokage), this form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu, while the helmet Gridon wears is the with the visor. }} - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Kamen Riders from the past. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form. Accessed through the Kuuga Lockseed, this form has no Arms Weapon. }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Knuckle's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Kurumi Bombers - Knuckle Kurumi Arms' personal weapons **Unnamed boxing gloves - Knuckle Suika Arms' personal weapons in Yoroi Mode **Kagematsu - Knuckle Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon **Donkachi - Knuckle Donguri Arms' personal weapon Behind the scene Portrayal Zack is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Knuckle, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Kamen Rider Knuckle's arms and legs are identical to that of Kurokage while his helmet is similar to Gridon's, fitting as both Riders were formerly allied to Baron and used nut-based Lockseeds. **His torso, however, is the same as style as Sigurd's. *Knuckle's Kurumi Arms is similar to Kamen Rider OOO's Gorilla Arms, which forms the middle of his Sagohzo Combo. *Knuckle is the second Armored Rider to use all three of the Sengoku Driver's finishing attack functions (Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking) in one form, with the first being Armored Rider Baron. *Zack's Rider name shares a similar name and traits with Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog's character, Knuckles the Echidna. *Zack is the only Armored Rider that did not make his Rider debut in the Beat Rider Saga. He is also the only Armored Rider that made his debut after the four New Generation Riders made their debuts. *Unlike other Armored Riders, Knuckle's Sengoku Driver does not have a Rider Indicator on it due to it being a mass production type. However, this Sengoku Driver is different from the Kurokage Troopers as it is the only one found on Ryoma Sengoku's desk, providing a different Pre-Arms base suit than Kurokage's. *Knuckle is the only Armored Rider to perform a Rider Punch as a finisher. *Zack is the second Rider to utilize the Suika Arms properly on his first use. The first one was Kaito. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Knuckle, as well as Bravo: **X - "Mr. Kaizorg!" **Amazon - "Mr. Wildman!" **Faiz - "Mr. Justifaiz!" **New Den-O - "Mr. Countdown!" **Beast - "Mr. Mayonnaise!" Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-6, 9, 12, 13, 15, 16, 18-21, 25, 26, 28, 30-40, 42 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!'' Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Beat Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Mystic Riders